


大魔王和小黑兔的同居生活 20

by Yoooli



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-09
Updated: 2019-11-09
Packaged: 2021-01-25 19:55:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21361801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yoooli/pseuds/Yoooli
Summary: 黑夜中绽开的荆棘，是我欲望的晨曦。
Kudos: 164





	大魔王和小黑兔的同居生活 20

**Author's Note:**

> 轻微sm

他的牙间咬着一根黑色的指挥棒，全身赤裸，以双腿大开的姿势被粗硬的麻绳绑在椅子上动弹不得，细嫩的皮肤被勒的泛红淤青，眼中泪光闪动，因为嘴巴不能闭合所以唾液顺着嘴角流出，只能呜咽的、含混地哀求着什么，可面前高大的男人似乎并不打算给予一丝仁慈，他鲜红的唇轻启：“时间还没到，好好叼着。”

男人身着得体的燕尾服，将一张谱子举在他面前，语气温柔却让人不敢违抗：“哼唱。”

椅子上的人立刻照做，目光快速扫着琴谱，战战兢兢，任由口水随着哼唱流的越来越多，他脖颈和胸膛上的津液泛滥成灾，连乳头也闪着晶莹的光泽。

“呜呜呜呜呜……”声音在颤抖，眼睛已疲惫的应接不暇，终于在第二行出了错。

“错了。”男人不留情面的说道，嘴角勾起弧度，“该接受惩罚。”

在他剧烈震动的瞳孔中，倒映出男人优雅的侧脸，可这个看起来圣洁无比的人却正在将一个硕大的按摩棒送入他的后穴，生生挤开嫩肉，以苍劲的力道塞到底，毫无怜惜。

震动开到最大。

他受不了冲击，想要张嘴呻吟，但又怕嘴里的指挥棒掉下去，所以强忍着那股涌上来的酥麻，专注叼着嘴里的指挥棒。

男人却觉得还不够，俯身在他耳边厮磨低语，湿热的气息打在最敏感的耳朵上，他浑身染上情欲的红色，禁不住颤抖。那只修长的曾在他身体各处留下凌虐痕迹的手掏出塞在他嘴里的口球，连粘出一道晶莹唾液，他哭着哀求：“放过我……徐文祖……”

等等。

尹宗佑突然大惊，码字的手顿住，慌张的连按下几个删除，妈的怎么写着写着名字叫成了徐文祖！

“原来亲爱的喜欢这种情节。”身后响起一个带着笑意的声音，尹宗佑吓得倒吸一口气，猛地回头，昏暗的月夜中，徐文祖赫然站在他背后，看表情已经把小说上的情节尽收眼底了。

“啊我不是……”

“不给我看小说，是因为写的都是这种东西？”

尹宗佑啪的合上电脑，躲闪着徐文祖直晃晃投过来的似笑非笑的眼神，心脏触电般跳得很快，他浑身不自在的侧过头解释：“不是，只是我对自己写的不满意，这种东西没什么不能给你看的。”

“是吗，我还以为亲爱的是把我代入进去写，所以才不好意思让我看到。”徐文祖俯身凑近尹宗佑的耳朵，用气声低语，“写的不满意的话，我可以教你怎么写，用行动教你。”

耳朵是尹宗佑最敏感的地方，只轻吹一口气就全身酥麻，更不用说用低沉的声音在耳边讲话了，他脸颊更热，迅速往另一侧躲了躲，表情因为害羞而冷淡，挑眉道：“不用。”

徐文祖欣赏着他的表情，敏锐的捕捉到他肩膀的颤抖，这一个月几乎每晚他都能看见尹宗佑在床上的样子，所以对尹宗佑的身体了如指掌，知道哪里是他的敏感点，触碰哪里会引得他喘息颤抖，被逼到何种程度会哭着求饶。

现在的他，目光低垂，表情疏离，身体却在轻微颤抖。

于是徐文祖心下了然，手禁锢住他的脸，让他无法闪躲，轻咬他弹性而白皙的耳垂，含住，舔舐，贴在上面轻轻问一句：“亲爱的，湿了吗？”

尹宗佑紧咬双唇拼命想要躲闪，但徐文祖力气很大，他只能苦苦受着耳朵酥痒的折磨，眼里蒙上一层雾，嘴硬道：“没有，我不想在外面，进屋去吧。”

“今天不行。”徐文祖命令式的说道，语气和他想象中笔下的钢琴家如出一辙，有让人忍不住臣服的吸引力。

手摩梭在尹宗佑的脖颈，打着圈儿，头从耳边移到锁骨，咬在突出来的骨头上，咬的很重，留下一排牙印，引得尹宗佑轻叫出声。随后不给尹宗佑任何喘息的机会，猛地将他按在粗糙的树干上，凹凸不平的颗粒感让尹宗佑吃痛的皱眉。

“以前我就想过一个场景，想把你绑在树上，双腿打开，让你在丝毫不能反抗的情况下狠狠操你，让你哭着求我，让你不停叫我的名字。但好像对亲爱的太过分了，所以我一直没有做，可今天看到你的小说才知道，原来亲爱的也一直在期待呢，我不禁就想啊……”

解开尹宗佑上衣的一颗颗扣子，路过乳头的时候还恶意拧了一下，尹宗佑身体一颤，徐文祖宠爱的拍拍他的脸，笑道：“不禁想，你平时道貌岸然在做饭、写小说、跟那些白痴交谈的时候，脑袋里都在想什么？有想我吗？想着被我玩，被我干？会脑补那样的情景然后代入进小说里吗？”说话间，尹宗佑的裤链被解开，随着揭露罪行般一条条的羞辱而睁大眼睛，无处遁形。

“你……不是说没经验吗，哪里学来的这种话……啊…”腿间那根东西被握住，上下套弄着，徐文祖的脸埋在他的胸膛咬住颤巍巍的乳头，舌头绕着突起的粉嫩打圈，时而啃咬，时而碾磨。另一只手也没闲着，用指甲刮过剩下的那颗仿佛待人采摘的乳头，然后狠狠拽了一下。

尹宗佑受不住的仰头呻吟出声，三方刺激让他不知该顾那边，只觉得身体慢慢不受自己控制，腹部冒出一团火，烧到嗓子，连声音都变得沙哑如烈火上的干柴。

“对你，不需要学。”松开受虐的乳头，徐文祖怜爱的看着尹宗佑渐渐泛红的眼角，他喜欢看尹宗佑清朗干净的面庞染上欲望，喜欢看他对自己毫无保留的模样，更喜欢他失控的跪在身下求饶。

一手按住尹宗佑的后脑勺，俯身用舌头挤开他紧抿的唇，像咬果冻般轻捻他的下唇，然后粗暴的挤进去，舌尖扫过颗颗乳白色的牙齿，与喉间同样火热的舌交缠在一起。

徐文祖吻的很激烈，套在尹宗佑腿间的手也还在继续摆弄，尹宗佑忍不住收缩双腿，颤抖的想要叫出声，但唇被堵住，落在徐文祖眼里就只有渐渐泛红的眼角。

“唔……”尹宗佑被亲的浑身酥软，手穿过徐文祖的腋下抱住他，抓着他的后背。

空气被榨取，再加上下身一刻不停的折磨，让他觉得意识在走远，很热，很晕，很难受。但与此同时感官刺激也被放大，在微微恍惚的状态下他能感受到身体各部位的颤抖痉挛，忽然徐文祖又故意用指尖刮过脆弱的马眼，一股冲动再也抑制不住了，要射了。

“转过去，不许射。”察觉到尹宗佑意图的徐文祖掐住他的命门，将其调转过身，尹宗佑双手扣住树干，粗声喘息着，白皙的后颈赫然暴露在黑夜下，带有一种易折的脆弱之美，唤起恶魔心底的凌虐欲望。

昏暗的环境中那抹白皙很是扎眼，徐文祖眼眸黯淡如深潭，瞬间只觉升起一团强烈的腹火，叫嚣着要把身下人贯穿，占有他的全部。

他沙哑的低骂一声，粗暴的抓住尹宗佑的脖子，一手迅速解开皮带，释放蓄势待发已久的欲龙，上面已遍布青筋，涨的厉害。尹宗佑正被无法射精的痛苦折磨着，忽然脖子上又被套了一个东西，往后一拽，他被迫仰头闷哼出声，是徐文祖扯下来的皮带，正卡在喉结上方。

“呃！呜呜……疼，别……”尹宗佑呜咽着，与此同时感觉到后穴被热得发烫的东西顶住，他自然知道那是什么，正要开口阻止，皮带勒住他的脖子让他无法发出声音，那根东西挤开湿润的后穴，直挺挺扎到最深处，爆发性的刺激让尹宗佑哭出声，前面涨的厉害，他断断续续的说着：“射，让我，射……啊啊！咳。”

温热的后穴让徐文祖舒服的叹了一口气，控制不住的动作愈加粗暴，牙齿啃噬着，狠狠揉捏，留下一个个肆虐的红肿痕迹，他贪恋的紧紧抱住尹宗佑，贴在他的耳边说：“射什么？”

尹宗佑继续哭：“射……射精，我不行了……快点，快点！”

徐文祖咬住他的耳垂，狂风暴雨式的操干着，皮带又往上提了提：“怎么说？”

仰头望着深蓝色的天，此时的尹宗佑已经被浑身的欲望折磨的要发疯，神智理智早已一哄而散，他的世界只剩感官鲜活的刺激和徐文祖的声音，他分辨了几秒，恍恍惚惚的顺从道：“求你…让我射。”

“乖。”徐文祖满意的松开尹宗佑的下身，同时狠狠往里一顶，在尹宗佑失控的喊叫声中一道白浊的液体喷出，射在棕黑色的树干上，顺着纹路缓缓流下。

射精后的尹宗佑全身软下来，身体变得更敏感，可还没来得及从恍惚中回身，没来得及享受射精的爽快，后方又是一阵用力的顶弄，徐文祖还是兴致高昂。

见尹宗佑失神到没了声，徐文祖不满的抬掌重重打在他的臀部，啪的一声格外清脆，尹宗佑吃痛惊讶的叫出声，掌印在黑夜中泛着若隐若现的红色。

“叫。”徐文祖说着，将皮带从尹宗佑脖子上拿下来，折为两段握在手里做鞭子，对着刚才的位置又是一下，感受到身下人的后穴骤然紧缩，然后变得更加湿润，他缓缓抽出，再重重捅到底。紧接着又是一阵狂风似的操干，比那日的暴雨来得还要猛烈。尹宗佑放声喊着。

“啊啊啊啊啊啊啊！”

腰好像要断了，他无力的弓着背，眼泪和呻吟忍不住的流出，身体随着徐文祖的动作颤抖摇曳，完全不受他的控制。可是这种暴乱的凌虐感并不单单是折磨，随着承受不住崩溃，换来的是油然而生的极乐快感，在地狱绽放，在天堂化为雨砸落回自己身上，浇灌着每寸皮肤，让其为之战栗。

随着后方人的冲刺，快感的爆炸，他觉得意识已经混沌到极致，不，已经不知道意识为何物了。

似乎阳光，空气，意识和自由都离他而去，剩下的是一团混沌阴郁的在黑暗中挣扎的无形状的影子，就这么堕落，堕落，沉入地狱最深的裂缝，在里面呻吟和释放所有。

他自甘堕落。

腰肢晃动的越来越厉害，像飓风中摇动的树枝，徐文祖忽然抱入怀中握着他的脚腕翻过身，看着尹宗佑被他玩弄到不能自已的样子。红肿的双眼，晶莹而朦胧，脸颊遍布泪痕，胸膛脖颈都留下他的痕迹。要无数次的拥有他，他永远都是我的，徐文祖想着，加快速度。

而瞳孔涣散的尹宗佑望着徐文祖的眼睛，下意识搂住他的脖子，哭着也无意识的喃喃念着：“亲你……想亲你……”明明已经被操干到神志不清，却伸着脖子想要更加凑近施虐者，想要更多的感受徐文祖的气息，想要被他的气息包裹环绕。

用最脆弱的语气吐出最撩人心弦的话语，徐文祖听后身形一顿，俯身凑近，尹宗佑于是用力的吻在他的脸颊，鼻侧，还有鲜红的唇。

几秒的温柔沉默后，是更激烈的抖动，徐文祖眼中心里都只有尹宗佑，脑海中不停回荡着刚才他柔软说出的话和落在脸上的湿润的吻，他紧紧扣住尹宗佑，咬在他的喉结上，尹宗佑难耐的叫出声：“呜呜！徐文祖……”

“继续叫，叫我的名字，不要停。”徐文祖把头埋在他的颈窝。

“徐文祖……徐文祖，徐文祖……徐……啊疼！别咬那里……”

“叫。”

脚下的花草染上泥泞和白浊，二人在月色下紧密的贴合在一起，没有缝隙，交融共生。仿若在黑夜里绽开的荆棘，是无穷无尽盛开的情欲和糜烂。

徐文祖是什么——

是不经意的温柔，是暴雨中的撒旦，是深蓝色天地间一个孤独怪异如鬼魅的黑色斑点。

但此刻对尹宗佑而言，

徐文祖是他的欲望。

在喊了无数声“徐文祖”后，尹宗佑意乱情迷的眯着眼睛，淡淡道：“徐文祖……我爱你……”

温暖宽阔的怀抱，徐文祖将尹宗佑的头埋在胸前，最后一次深深没入。

“我也爱你，亲爱的。”


End file.
